For you, my only one
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était sorti ce soir-là. Peut-être voulait-il simplement prendre l'air ? Qui sait. DeathFic, j'imagine, no paring, juste un centric.


Titre : For you, my only one

Couple(s) : No paring

Rating : M

Genre : Horreur

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Attention :** **Il y a des descriptions de cadavres, morts, et autres… Alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas =)**

Autre : _C'est un style d'écriture que je n'avais jamais exploité. J'ai voulu tester, tout simplement parce que j'avais envie. Je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement gore, mais je mets tout de même « M », pour l'horreur que l'on pourrait éventuellement ressentir._

Résumé : Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était sorti, cette nuit-là. Peut-être avait-il besoin de prendre l'air, tout simplement ? Qui sait.

* * *

_-Bonne lecture-_

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était sorti, cette nuit-là. Peut-être avait-il besoin de prendre l'air, tout simplement ? Qui sait. Il marchait toujours tout droit, la tête baissée, ne voyant pas où il allait. Il se laissait guider par ses pas, au risque de se perdre. Ses mèches de cheveux bleus retombaient sur son visage. Ils étaient trempés, à cause de la pluie particulièrement forte de cette nuit-là. Il fallait être fou pour s'aventurer dehors. Le vent soufflait fort, la pluie s'abattait durement sur le béton et de gros nuages noirs menaçaient de lâcher des éclairs. Malgré ce temps d'enfer, lui, marchait dans les rues et ruelles, serein. Peut-être savait-il où il allait ? Bonne question.

_Il n'était plus là._

Il arriva devant la forêt qui bordait la ville. Les limites, disait-on. A par quelques chasseurs bien équipé, personne n'osait s'aventurer à l'intérieur. On n'y voyait pas à deux mètres devant soi, et le climat était très capricieux. A croire que cette partie du monde en était séparée. Pourtant, il y entra. Sans crainte, ni peur. Peut-être que s'il avait fait demi-tour, rien ne se serait passé… On n'y voyait vraiment rien. Les arbres étaient si hauts qu'ils cachaient la lune. La pluie ne passait presque pas, tellement les feuillages étaient épais. Il continua d'avancer. Seul. Il avait toujours était seul, de toute façon. Même si ses prétendus « amis » étaient avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait à jamais seul.

_Il était parti. Si tôt, trop tôt…_

Ses chaussures faisaient craquer les branches à ses pieds. Il avançait, toujours droit devant lui. Cherchait-il quelque chose ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Quelques corbeaux hurlaient à s'en arracher la gorge. Il leva la tête, s'arrêtant. Aucune émotion ne traversait ses yeux. Juste un voile de tristesse, à peine visible. Puis il reprit sa marche. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un homme. Il était en piteux état, à vrai dire. La trachée arrachée, les entrailles visibles, un poumon déchiqueté à côté de lui, et une jambe lui manquait. Il y avait du sang un peu partout, mais il n'y fit pas attention, continuant sa route. Etait-il sans cœur ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être était-il habitué… Allez savoir. Lentement, il s'enfonça dans cette forêt si ténébreuse. Les craquements des branches sous ses pieds sonnaient comme une comptine.

_Mais ils allaient se revoir…_

Il arriva au cœur de la forêt. Comment le savait-il ? Peut-être était-il déjà venu ici. Qui sait. Un arbre, aussi grand que terrifiant, se dressait fièrement devant lui. Le feuillage était parti, mais quelques feuilles s'accrochaient à certaines branches. Comme des humains ne voulant mourir, ou tomber. Il s'approcha de l'arbre. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'écorce abîmée. Il n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi aurait-il peur, de toute façon ? Il se savait en sécurité. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Il n'était pas musclé, et il n'était pas armé. Une odeur nauséabonde vint lui titiller les narines. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti cette odeur. Mais elle ne lui avait pas manqué. Il fit le tour de l'arbre.

_Tout était là. Le nombre exact de personnes._

Devant lui, des personnes, plus ou moins vivantes, et plus ou moins entières. Une petite fille pleurait en silence, ne voulant pas faire de bruit. A ses cotés, une femme d'âge mûr, dont un flanc avait été arraché. Un peu plus loin, un tas de cadavres carbonisés. Il aimait l'odeur du feu, particulièrement quand celui-ci brûlait de la chair. Sous un buisson, un enfant pourrissait, seul. Des trainées de sang se distinguaient un peu partout. Sur le sol, sur les buissons, sur les gens, ou encore sur lui. Oui, il était couvert de sang. Oui, il le savait. Oui, c'était lui qui avait fait ce massacre. Tout était parfait. Encore un sacrifice, et il l'aurait. Encore un. Le principal…

_Ils étaient tous tomber dans le panneau. Même lui._

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit le visage crispé de son « ami ». Malgré le fait qu'il ait un tempérament à toute épreuve, il avait succombé. Enfin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il espérait emmener cette personne ici. Il avait d^^u insister, mais au final, elle était là. Cette fameuse personne. Comme s'appelait-il déjà ? Il avait oublié son nom. Il ne retenait qu'un seul nom. Un seul. Il le reverrait bientôt. L'homme en face de lui tomba à terre. Ses jambes ne le tenait visiblement plus. Pas étonnant. Il se pencha en avant, récupérant quelque chose. A ce moment-là, une lueur de folie apparu chez lui.

* * *

_**C'était rare qu'il me demande un service. Surtout en insistant, comme ça. Bah ! Je m'en moquais bien. Je l'ai suivit, parce qu'il me cassait les burnes. Il m'a emmené, à travers cette foutue pluie. J'avais pas peur, mais j'était pas rassuré. Lui, semblait très détendu. Y'avais un truc qui clochait. Il était pas normal. J'ai voulu l'arrêter, avant qu'il nous fasse rentrer dans la Forêt Interdite, mais à ce moment-là, il a accélérer. Le fumier. J'l'ai suivi. J'étais curieux en même temps. J'aurais peut-être pas dû. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Je suis à terre. En même temps, voir plein de cadavres, pas en bon état, devant soi, c'est déstabilisant. Lui, ça ne semblait pas l'étonner. Il avançait, tranquillement, sans se soucier de ces… trucs. Il s'est penché, pour prendre quelque chose. J'étais toujours à terre. Et je vis ses yeux. Y'a rien, que de la folie. Rien d'autre. De la folie, pure et dure. Il tira sur une chainette. Son engin fit un bruit d'enfer. Une tronçonneuse. Quoi… ? **_

* * *

Il abattit l'engin juste à côté de son « ami ». Il était si heureux. Heureux, car il pourrait bientôt le revoir. Enfin ! Un autre coup. Quoi ? Il osait fuir ? Il ne le laisserait pas faire, loin de là. Il avait absolument besoin de lui. Oui, absolument… Le jeune lycéen en face de lui ne bougeait plus. Il avait éviter de justesse les coups de tronçonneuse, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait mal. Très mal. Ses jambes… Il voulut crier, mais il se rendit compte qu'il hurlait déjà à pleins poumons. Sa jambe droite était coupée. L'os était visible, et le sang se déverser sur la pierre.

Pierre ? Mais, ils étaient en forêt… La victime regarda autour d'elle, affolée.

« Oh, Tetsu… c'est quoi ce bordel… ? »

Sa voix était cassée, dû à la douleur. Putain, mais où avait-il atterri ?! Tetsu le regardait, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Son sourire dépassait le réalisme. Ses dents étaient devenues plus pointues, et l'arme qu'il avait à la main poussait des cris de fureur.

« Voyons, Aomine-kun… Ne vois-tu pas, la beauté qui s'en dégage ? »

Aomine était pétrifié.

« Me dit pas que t'as….

-Que j'ai quoi, Aomine-kun ?

-…T-Tous… tous ces gens… me dit pas que…

-Gens ? Tu te trompes, Aomine-kun. »

A présent, Kuroko était accroupi devant Aomine. Il avait l'impression que son ombre était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible… Il devait rêver… Non ?

« Je… me trompes ? »

Il chuchotait.

« Oui. »

Un sourire, plus chaleureux, se dessina sur les lèvres du plus petit. Aomine eut un espoir. Un bruit se fit entendre. Puis, plus rien. Seul le bruit de la tronçonneuse était encore audible. Tetsuya éteignit le moteur de l'engin, se plongeant dans un silence total. Un léger bruit de pluie se faisait entendre au loin. Le bleuté se redressa, contemplant son art.

« Ce ne sont pas des « gens », Aomine-kun. Ce sont mes « sacrifices ». »

Devant lui, Aomine Daiki, était immobile. Sa jambe droite était coupée en deux, et une très nette blessure se distinguait au niveau du cœur. La marque indélébile de la tronçonneuse, et de son propriétaire. Un rire sauvage, aigu, et fou retentit dans l'air. Aucun sentiment, mis à part la folie se liant à autre chose. Le sang de l'ace se répandait sur les dalles de pierre, atteignant des pieds. Un corps était accroché à une croix en bois. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient cloués par de gros clous, et sa tête était maintenue par une corde, solidement attachée à deux arbres. Kuroko recueilli un peu de sang chaud, pour le porter à ses lèvres. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa le corps inerte de l'homme en face de lui. L'embrassant langoureusement, se fut à bout de souffle qu'il se sépara de lui.

« Tu vas bientôt renaître… mon cher et tendre… Kagami-kun. »

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, avant de repartir vers la ville.

* * *

_« Il y a une vieille légende, dans un vieux livre. Un truc du genre : « Tues un nombre exacte de personnes que t'aime bien et l'être aimé reprendra vie. ». Tu y crois, Tetsu ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. _

_-C'est de la connerie moi j'dis._

_-Aomine-kun… »_

* * *

Ils y étaient tous. Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Nigo, Hyûga, Izuki, Riko, Satsuki, et quelques autres personnes. Tous.

Une lumière jailli du corps inerte du rouge. Lentement, les liens se desserrèrent. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Son corps atterri avec douceur sur les pavés. Aucune émotion dans ses yeux, seul Kuroko y était. Kagami s'avança vers son maître, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Le bleu se mit à sa hauteur, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

« Kagami-kun… Je t'aime. »

* * *

… **voilà. J'ai fini. C'est très spécial quand même. Si vous vous y perdez au début, c'est normal (vu que je n'utilise aucun nom). Ensuite, les pensées d'Aomine sont en gras/italique, et les autres, en italique. **

**En espérant que je ne vous ai pas démoralisé ^^'**

**Je ne suis pas contre une petite review )**


End file.
